Many printers are provided with modules that open and close with respect to the printers. For example, a printer may be provided with a scanner, duplexer, folder, stacker, etc. that is connected to the printer by hinges. Such modules are sometimes also referred to as printer accessories. Typically, the manufacturer of the printer and the manufacturer of the module are different parties. Therefore, the module and the printer are assembled after both have been manufactured completely.
The printer modules are typically seen in large format printers. The modules are arranged for processing the large format media before, during and/or after printing. For example, a duplexer receives printed media from the printer after printing, flips the printed media, and inserts the printed media into the printer so that it may be printed on the other side. A scanner is arranged to scan the media. The media may be advanced along the scanner sensor by the printer rollers.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.